


The book

by GreenEyedGirls4



Category: Avengers (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: :), ;), Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Best Friends, Books, Bucky - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Daddy Loki, Diva Loki, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Feels, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Lust, Lust at First Sight, One Shot, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Please read, Reader-Insert, Reading, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Thanks, True Love, Tumblr, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Worth Re-Reading, Writing, ao3 - Freeform, enjoy, it's really just fun, more to come over the next few weeks, my writing, stories, too - Freeform, xo, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: You lend Loki a book just to see his reaction but you’re surprised when he doesn’t react the way you thought he would.





	The book

After training you find Loki locked away in your joint chambers. Most days you would find him like this but today felt different, he looked almost.. upset today. That’s when you notice the book in his hand.

Sitting on the opposite sofa you smile. “You finished it then?”

“Love this book is so..”

“Sad? Depressing? Makes even your worst days seem like a walk in the park?” You say as he continues frowning at the book cover. “Sure I thought that was right up your street.”

He shakes his head, peering over at you on the opposite sofa. “Not really. I’m all for angst but I like a bit of fluff and at least a happy ending after putting me through all the angst.”

“I-I was not expecting that.”

Loki smirks before lifting his green eyes to meet yours. “What _were_ you expecting?”

“Erm.. something like you enjoying all that depressing stuff because.. well.. you enjoy doing that to people. Making their lives a misery when they cross you.”

“I’m a better King than I thought if I’ve even fooled you.” He whispers, smiling when you roll your eyes. 

“Who would have thought the God of Mischief and Lies liked happy endings.”

You felt his glare from across the room. “It would be best not to mock me right now.”

“Yes of course.. you are _clearly_ in a fragile state.” You say, nodding in a sarcastic but sympathetic manner. “I just thought you weren’t into that sort of thing.”

“I like to read and be horrible to certain people but I’m not a complete monster love.”

You make your way over to him, gently take his free hand and lead him towards the fire that was against the far wall. “Why don’t we agree to never let anyone read this book again.. yes?”

Loki nods. “What will we do?”

“How about we burn it?” You say, looking up at him then down at the fire.

You look up at Loki again when he doesn’t say anything. No sarcasm. No backchat. No smirk. _Nothing._ His face is instead one of confusion and it makes you giggle a little. “Of all the things you could have said I was not expecting _that._ ”

“I like to surprise you sometimes.” You whisper, winking when Loki ignores the comment and looks down at the fire.

“So burning it is my little minx.” He says, throwing the book into the fire and wrapping an arm around your waist. 

Resting your head on his shoulder you continue watching the flames rise. “I have such a good influence on you Loki.”

“And here I was thinking it was the other way around..”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave some kudos and/or comments :) I love feedback and really appreciate people reading my stories. 
> 
> This is just a one shot but I do have several ideas for stories in mind, a few of which I'm currently writing and a Bucky story to come out at the end of the week. It's also my birthday tomorrow (10th of April) so I may be able to relax for a day then I will get back to bringing you all some, hopefully, good stories. Thanks! xo


End file.
